Setting sun
by happydog23
Summary: How Jet really feel when his brother died, and what he doesn't when he think he see him on an planet.
1. Chapter 1

Setting Sun

This is a d.i.c.e. anime fanfiction. It going to be in both Jet and normal POV. This is my fist fanfiction.

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

Jet's POV

Everyone thinks I'm a happy, cheerful, carefree and hothead young boy.

But that not true, the real me is a alone and unsure of himself young boy.

I've been alone ever since my older brother Zack die. I keep wondering

Why he had to go and left me all alone. I don't think I will ever figure out

The answer to that question.

Please preview


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own anything.

Chapter 1.

Normal POV

Today the D.I.C.E. team were going to

A planet, that several people have disappeared

From. There were going to send both Jet and Robert down to

Have a look to see, if they could find the cause of the disappears. Once

They got down to the planet, they thought going difference way

Was the bested idea. Robert went one way, Jet another. After awhile

Robert called Jet "Jet I haven't find anything have you."

Jet: no answer

Robert: "Jet are you there? Is everything all right?"

Jet: "big…brother"

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Setting sun

Disclaimer I don't own any thing

Chapter 2

Jet's POV

After me and Robert land on this planet, we went different ways to cover more ground. I went right and Robert went left. I didn't see what was so special about this planet, it was just like every other planet we've been to. After a few minutes I was going to call Robert to see if he had find anything, when I heard a noise coming from in fronted of me. I looked up and start looking around when I saw someone standing in front of me, I went to take a closer look, and was so shocked at who I saw it was. That all I could say was.

"Big…brother"

End of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3

Normal POV

After Robert couldn't get in touch with Jet, he called the rest of team. Now they were all out looking for Jet. They couldn't find Jet anywhere, but they kept looking for him. They didn't know where JET could have gone. Tak asked Robert

Tak: "Robert are you sure Jet didn't say anything to you."

Robert: "I told you when I called him the first time there was no answer, but when I called him the second time he did say something."

Tak: "what was it?"

Robert: "Big brother"

Tak: "that not possible"

Robert: "why?"

Tak: "because Jet older brother is died."

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I don't own anything

Chapter 4

Jet POV

I couldn't believe it was my brother he was here. "Zack is that you, big bro?" He didn't answer and start walking away "no big brother, don't leave all alone again." I start to follow him not wanting to lose him, I wanted to believe it was Zack because, I didn't want to alone anymore. I followed him until we got to a clearing. Where he stop and turned around and stood in front of me. I ran and hug him.

Jet: "I don't ever leave me again. We'll always be together."

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 5

Normal POV

The rest of the D.I.C.E. team continue to look for Jet. When they found the clearing Jet was in, what they saw shocked them. Jet was in a cocoon of light. Then ran to the cocoon to try and get Jet out, but were blown away. They started calling out to Jet, they saw Jet look at them with a blank look on his face. Jet: "I don't want to be alone anymore." They were all shock to hear Jet say that, he always seems like a happy boy ever alone. Robert called out "what are you talking Jet? You were ever alone." Jet: "I've always been alone ever since my big brother died." Tak: "that not true Jet, you've ever been alone because, you've had us with you." Jet: "not true, I need my big brother to here with me." Marco: "how long have you feeled this way?" Jet: "ever since my brother died." Everyone was shocked no one knew Jet feeled this way, not even Marco who had been friends with since they were kids. But they still tried to conniver Jet he wasn't alone.

End of chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 6

Jet's POV

Inside Jet head

I was on a boat in the middle of a lake hang on to my big brother not wanting to let go. I heard a voice calling out to me.

"Jet Jet!"

I called out "who is that who just calling out my name"

"Jet" the voice answer "that man is not your brother, haven't you figured that not yet."

I didn't want to believe that "you're wrong he is my brother, I don't want to be alone anymore."

The voice answer "Jet you were ever alone"

Jet: "I was alone, I've been alone since my big brother died."

The voice: "no, you are wrong, you weren't alone, had your friend there with you. I was there as well in your heart."

Jet: "then you are."

The voice: "yes, Jet I'm your brother. I have always been with you and as long as you continue to remember me, I always will be."

Jet: "I'm sorry I didn't know that early."

Zack: "it's alright Jet. Now go back to your friends."

I stood up and the scene disappear.

Outside the cocoon of light

The D.I.C.E. team saw the cocoon disappear, and Jet standing in the middle. They were all so happy that ran up to Jet. Happy to see he was ok but Jet knew things were never going to be same the again.

The end


End file.
